


Whirlwind Life of Faith

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're still wet and loose from last night - that's so hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind Life of Faith

Gradually, Rodney woke up, luxuriating in the fact that for once there was no emergency requiring him to be up and on his feet immediately. He stretched, feeling the large bed under him, the warmth of John next to him. Turning to face John, he opened his eyes. John was looking at him, smiling softly. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," John said, leaning over to give him a deep kiss. Rodney returned it eagerly, not caring about morning mouth or anything else. Unfortunately, his bladder picked that moment to object. Breaking off the kiss, he rested his forehead against John while he caught his breath.

When he thought he could will away his morning wood, he moved back. "I'll be right back."

John nodded, and said, in a voice still husky with sleep, "Hurry." Swallowing at the expression on John's face, Rodney slid out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. He had to stand over the toilet for a long moment as he convinced his dick that if it wanted to get laid, it was going to have let him empty his bladder. Finally, he was able to piss, and then he washed his hands and threw some water in his face.

Returning to the bedroom, he found John lying on his back, one hand slowly jacking his cock. He paused to watch, but John gestured at him with his free hand. "Come back to bed, Rodney." Rodney nodded, and scurried across the floor back to the bed, crawling up John's body and lying down with his head pillowed on John's shoulder.

Turning over, John tipped Rodney's head up and kissed him softly. Rodney hummed into the kiss, trying to move even closer to John. The kiss grew deeper, harder, wetter, and John's free hand started to slide down Rodney's back to his ass. There was no hesitation when John reached Rodney's crack, continuing to move down to his hole.

Rodney's breathing hitched when John slid one finger inside of him, and John pulled back just enough to say, "Too sore? I fucked you pretty hard last night."

Shaking his head, Rodney pushed back into the questing hand. He _was_ sore, but it was the good kind of sore, the kind that let him know that he was alive. John groaned and kissed him again. Rodney whimpered into the kiss as John's finger moved deeper.

"You're still wet and loose from last night - that's so hot," John said, fingering him in earnest. Part of Rodney thought that it was gross, not hot, but if John liked it, then he was pretty much okay with it. Pulling away from John's mouth was the hardest thing he'd done, but he managed and rolled onto his stomach. John growled and shifted so he was lying mostly on top of Rodney, pulling his finger out as he did so. "I'm going to fuck you now. Going to use my come from last night, and just slide into you. You want that?"

Rodney nodded. "God, John, fuck me."

John shifted, and Rodney could feel the head of John's cock pressed against his hole. Slowly, John eased his way inside as Rodney moaned and tried to lift his hips, make it easier for John to enter him. John's weight on top of him kept him from moving very far, but he didn't care.

Skin caught on skin, as the lack of additional lube made itself known. And Rodney was already sore and probably wouldn't be able to sit after this. But it was worth it for the filthy words that John was saying in his ear, the way that each one had a soft whine under it.

Rodney tried again to get his knees under him, and this time John let him. The change in angle pushed John's cock up hard against his prostate, and Rodney cried out wordlessly. John was slow, but ruthless, pushing hard on every stroke. "You're so hot, so tight, Rodney. Gonna fuck you all day long, gonna come in you over and over again, mark you as mine."

Whimpering, Rodney pushed back. Just the thought was hotter than it had any right to be; even if there was no way that it was possible. When one of John's hands slid over his hip and down to his cock, he arched his back, shoving forward into John's hand and then back into John's cock. It wasn't going to take him long at this rate.

But John wasn't tightening around Rodney's cock, wasn't going fast enough. "Please, John, please - need it, need you." Trying to goad John on, he searched through a brain that wasn't working, finally settling on, "Mark me. Want your mark on me, please."

John's hand tightened, and Rodney heard him growl, before teeth latched onto his neck, biting down hard. It was enough.

Everything flared white behind his eyelids, and his orgasm burned through him like fire, leaving only clean ash behind. Behind him, John was chanting, "Oh, oh, oh," and then Rodney felt a sudden burst of wetness that told him that John had come.

They both froze for a long moment, panting hard, and then John carefully pulled out and slid to the side, pulling Rodney over, so that his back was to John's front. John wrapped an arm around his stomach and snugged him in close. The bite mark on the back of his neck throbbed and Rodney lifted a hand to feel it.

"I did that a little harder than I meant to," John said, sounding rueful. "I'm sorry." The skin was raised and felt bruised. Rodney just knew that he was going to have a hell of a bruise in the morning.

Turning in the circle of John's arms, Rodney grinned at him. "It's fine. Maybe I can return the favor later?"

If the look on John's face was any indication, that was not an issue.


End file.
